


A flower a day

by AnaTheOtherAlien



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTheOtherAlien/pseuds/AnaTheOtherAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After constantly being rejected by the Doctor (to rule the universe) the Master tries a different approach. Rani is tired of his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rani was clearly unamused as she listened to the Master talk on and on about the Doctor. _Why has this idiot not realized how gay he is for the Doctor?_

 

“I just don't understand it! I offered him half of the universe, and to rule as my equal, yet he still refuses.” His arms were crossed and he had a slight pout on his lips. _What a utter fool...._ Rani thought as she rolled her eyes and continued to work. “I told him I would give him anything he desired in all of creation...” he looked pitiful now, and Rani had to resist from kicking him out.

 

“Have you tried being nice?” The look on his face was priceless, his eyes were wide and he looked absolutely affronted at her words.

 

“I offered him half of the universe!” The Master defended, arms crossed in a prideful manner. Rani simply rolled her eyes at his stupidity, wondering how this man had ever managed to graduate from the academy.

 

“Master, you are a complete and utter idiot.” She would have thought that being rejected by The Doctor countless times, the man would see what he had been doing wrong. Sighing, The Rani realized the man needed a shove in the right direction....well, more like kick. Raising a hand to silence the fool, she clasped her hands together, deciding to do something nice for once.  “You're going about this completely wrong. You're offering half of the universes to a man who hates absolute power, if The Doctor weren't so strict about his morals it would work.” The Master licked his lips, seeming to take everything she was saying into consideration. 

 

“While I can't help you with asking him out, I can give you better advice that is likely to work, unlike your horribly failed attempts.” Giving The Master a 'interrupt me and I'll kick you in the balls' look, she spoke up again with obvious thought. “I've always believed The Doctor was a romantic man, you could try doing something sweet and thoughtful.” She said, grimacing at her choice of words. The Master was unusually quiet, he bit his lips but nodded in agreement.

 

 

“Yes, thank you.” He turned to leave, and Rani shouted after him.

“And next time, don't even bother coming in. I don't like it when I'm distracted from my experiments.” She threatened, sending him another 'I'll kill you next time' glare.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“You haven't been causing much trouble lately, what are you planning?” Ana asked, sitting down beside The Master, who was stroking his beard.

“I had an interesting conversation with The Rani, she has suggested me to do something romantic for The Doctor.” Smiling, the girl placed her hands in her lap and couldn't help but wonder what the other man was thinking.

“So, she finally convinced you to stop asking The Doctor out by offering him half of the universe?” Blushing at that comment, The Master nodded and sighed when he heard almost the exact words Rani used.

 

“Finally, I was waiting for this day! You were an idiot trying to ask him out that way....” She paused, looking at how The Master seemed lost. “You know how to be romantic, but you don't know how to approach The Doctor, do you?” It was silent for a second as The Master continued to stroke his beard, looking at nothing in particular.

 

“Any suggestions?” He finally asked, feeling defeated when his mind turned up empty. Hesitantly, Ana nodded and twiddled her fingers.

“A few come into mind, but...I'd give him a flower each day outside his TARDIS, I know Time Lords are weird about plants but-” At the sound of The Masters voice, she paused.

 

 

“I was like that once, but being a renegade now...” He shrugged in indifference. “Plants don't really bother me, I've gotten used to them.” Ana nodded, and continued on with her idea.

“Don't tell him I told you this, but The Doctor has a thing for flowers. He has a small garden in The TARDIS and won't allow any of his companions to go in it. I've seen some of his books in his library, and he has quite a few about flowers and their meanings.” She pondered on; and then, like a flash of lightening, it hit her.

“I hope this is a good idea to you, but roses are known for all their different meanings. Give him some that symbolizes how you feel about him.” The Master kissed her on the forehead, eyes gleaming with utmost thought and admiration.

“Wait.” The Master frowned, eyeing Ana suspiciously. “You seem to know for certain that The Doctor will accept....this” He licked his lips, narrowing his eyes and watching her reactions. The girl blushed, and pressed her lips together creating a thin line. “Do you know something I don't?” He asked. Sighing in reluctance, Ana nodded.

“He's-” She stopped herself, but hesitantly compiled. “He's been in love with you for quite some time, but you've been giving off so many mixed feelings to him that he believes you don't feel the same.” Ana watched as The Master's jaw dropped, before he quickly snapped it shut and looked not only shocked, but confused.

“I...what mixed feelings? I've been so obvious!” Ana rolled her eyes, finding The Master to be not only annoying, but naive as well.

“Yes you've been obvious about wanting The Doctor, but you did cause him to regenerate-”

“Which was an accident, I...” Seeing the guilt in The Masters eyes, Ana couldn't help but feel her non existent heart break. “I never meant for that to happen.” He whispered, hands clinched by his sides.

“I know, but that isn't the only mixed feelings. Its the constant fighting and threats. Now, I know those threats are empty, and are used to try and persuade The Doctor to join you and give in...But considering how far you go to achieve power, he actually believes in those threats now. He believes you won't hesitate to kill him, when you two are having those fights of yours.” The atmosphere turned thick and heavy with uneasiness, which was mostly from The Master. The time lord looked like he would not only be sick, but burst any moment. He was obviously breathing heavily, and his face looked stricken with grief and remorse.

“Dear Rassilon, how do I fix this?” His tone was soft, almost pleading, and it caused Ana to smile sadly. “I would say stop trying to rule the universe, but we know that's not going to happen-”

“Whats the point if he won't join me?” Ana raised an eyebrow, not believing a word she just heard.

“That never stopped you before.”

“No, but I'd rather have him. I obviously can't have both, and the only reason I wanted control of the universe was so we could build it in our image. But that will never win him over, as you and Rani kindly pointed out...” He said, voice full of sarcasm.

“You're not gonna try and rule over all of creation?” Rolling his eyes, The Master looked down.

“I'm willing to give up on some things, so I can have him.” Awing, Ana giggled at that and smiled.

“That's so romantic...” The Master blushed and gave her a half glare.

“And no one is to know that.” He warned her, and she quickly nodded while giving him a book.

“Here...” She said, handing him a book about flowers and their meanings. “Roses are in chapter seven and it has all the different colors.” The Master looked up at her.

“Where did you....never mind.” He said, remembering what she was. Taking a look, The Master smirked, “This book could come in handy, and it's a good thing I have a TARDIS.” Closing his eyes, a orange rose materialized on the table.

“Orange? Why...”

“That's the first one I want to send to him, anonymously.” Again, Ana awed and was awarded with a half glare. “Would you stop that?” He asked, mildly annoyed as a blush spread across his cheeks again.

“Fine. Anyway, good luck with this. Although, I doubt you'll really need it.” She winked, heading out. Once again The Master rolled his eyes and re-opened the book, reading over the colors.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Day One, Orange_

 

“Doctor, someone has sent you a flower.” Tegan said, examining the single orange rose that had been delivered for The Doctor. This seemed to spike his attention, and the time lord gently ran his finger over the bud. Hesitantly, he sniffed it and when he wasn't being suffocated, The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

“It's real.” He said, expecting it to have been some sort of trap or weapon. Smiling softly to himself, he fetched a vase with water, and placed the single rose in it. Whoever had sent the flower was someone who knew the meanings of the colors.

“It looks like someone finds me fascinating, and...” he blushed, “desires me.” The Doctor said to the TARDIS, who only hummed back. The blonde time lord frowned, wondering who had sent him the rose.

 

_Day Two, Pink_

 

The Doctor was about to step out of the TARDIS went something caught his eye. There, leaning against the blue box, was a single pink rose. Lifting it up, The Doctor tilted his head and observed the rose that was in his possession. The pink rose symbolized many things, but as the blonde time lord went through them, one stuck out.

Admiration and gentleness...

Blushing, The Doctor held the rose close to him and felt a surge of emotion go through him. This person had to be admiring him for a while now, it couldn't be just anyone. Caressing the stem, The Doctor went to go place the pink rose with the yellow one.

“Another rose?” Adric asked, observing the two flowers. “What do the colors represent?” He asked, looking up at The Doctor, who was turning pink like the rose.

“The orange represents fascination, while the pink represents admiration and gentleness.” Adric smirked, loving how embarrassed The Doctor looked.

“Looks like someone really has it bad for you.” Adric said, smirk widening when The Doctor turned even more red.

 

_Day Three, Yellow_

 

“Another rose came for you, Doctor.” Nyssa handed The Doctor a yellow rose, and he raised an eyebrow. A yellow rose symbolized friendship, and the sentiment once again had the Doctor wondering who his admirer was. It obviously had to be a friends, but the question was, who? Crossing out those who were in The TARDIS, The Doctor was stumped.

“Have you deduced who keeps sending you the flowers?” Tegan asked, watching the time lord closely.

“Not yet, but that's the point of a secret admirer, is it not?” He replied, stroking the bud. Nyssa, who was also in the room just chuckled.

“Oh, but its killing you. You want to know who it is.” She said, smirking. The Doctor rolled his eyes, and the two girls were off into another room. Once they were gone, The Doctor eyed the rose and let out a sigh that was full of longing.

 _'If only.”_ He thought, holding the rose close to his chest as his mind was reeling at all the possibilities. The Doctor smiled to himself, smelling the rose and something else. It was strong...

 

_Day Four, Yellow with red tip_

 

 

“This is like a morning ritual now...” Adric muttered, handing The Doctor yet another rose from the unknown admirer. The time lord narrowed his eyes, looking at the tip with suspicion. All the others seemed to notice it, and quickly spoke up.

“Whats it mean?” Nyssa asked, somewhat unnerved at the way the time lord was staring at the yellow flower. The Doctor turned to her, and deadpanned,

“Falling in love.” He said, turning his attention back to the flower in his hands. All three companions gasped, and shared looks between each other. Adric was the first one to leave, the tense atmosphere driving him away. That left Tegan and Nyssa to go into another room fangirl while The Doctor stayed seated and observing the rose. He shook his head, in awe at what the flower was representing.

 

 

_Day Five, Burgundy_

 

The Doctor was staring at the Rose, alone in the library. Tegan had found it with some of the mail earlier in the morning, and handed it to him, snickering at the dark blush he wore.

“Oh, why do I have a feeling this means something?” She teased, leaning her head against her hands and looked at The Doctor with a excited expression. The Doctor, who's blush had darkened considerably, just tilted his head.

“Unconscious beauty...” He muttered, not knowing how to explain it to the other. Tegan just nodded, standing up to find Nyssa, and tell her about the news.

“Unconscious beauty?” Nyssa asked, nearly squealing. Tegan giggled, and nodded, happy that the Doctor had received something so romantic. While this conversation was going on, the Doctor fled to the library, knowing no one else would be in there. Sitting in his favorite chair, The Doctor smiled, feeling something akin to glee filling his hearts.

“What do you think?” He asked, closing his eyes to listen to the TARDIS. She just huffed and made a odd churning noise. The Doctor looked concerned, but chuckled to himself. “I think that means it's time for some wiring check-ups.” He said, getting up and leaving the rose to rest against a book.

 

 

 

_Day Six, Peach_

 

__

“Oi, Doctor...” Ana walked into The TARDIS, bumping into three feuding companions.

“It most certainley is not Turlough!” Tegan said, crossing her arms in defiance and Adric.

“Have you seen the way he looks at The Doctor?” Adric exclaimed, face reddening at his own words. Nyssa hummed, clasping her hands together.

“Even though that is a valid point, this isn't his style. Far too complicated for him to put-” Nyssa turned to Ana just a bit startled. All eyes turned to the blonde girl, then to the object in her left hand.

“Another one?” Adric came closer, observing the peach colored rose with fascination. Nyssa and Tegan shared a look, both wondering what this one meant. It was dead silent until The Doctor came into the console room, looking bored. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ana, who was holding yet another rose.

 

 

“Ana?” He asked, pointing at the peach rose in question. The blonde girl shrugged, walking over and handing it to the Doctor.

“I was on my way to visit, but I saw this laying against your TARDIS. I figured someone had sent it to you.” She said, feigned a look of confusion. The Doctor gladly accepted the rose, taking his time to inspect it. The Doctor swallowed, realizing the significance of the meaning. Taking a small sniff, The Doctor frowned, smelling the strong sent again. It was stronger this time, and the sent reminded him of expensive cologne. Licking his lips, The Doctor nearly closed his eyes, the scent seemed to familiar that he could practically taste it.

“This has got to be more then your average admirer.” Nyssa said to Tegan, earning a nod in agreement. Adric looked thoughtful, eyes boring into the rose. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't get it out...

 

_Day Seven, Red_

 

 

It was soothingly quiet, all companions were in their rooms and most likely asleep after their exciting adventure. The Doctor himself was not asleep, he lay against a sofa, curling up and sipping on a nice cup of hot tea. His mind kept wondering back to all the roses that had been sent to him, and who the mystery person was. A knock at the door snapped him from his thoughts, and The Doctor went to see who it was.

“Master?” The Doctor tried to hide how shocked he was, but probably failed.

“Ah, my dear Doctor.” The man purred, voice sending pleasant chills down The Doctors spine. “How good it is to see you again...” The Master smiled, one hand behind his back, and the other (un gloved) reaching to slowly caress the Doctors cheek. The Doctor was frozen in place, voice caught in his throat as the Master gently touched his cheek.

“What do you want?” He asked, voice finally returning, but a ferocious blush spreading across his cheeks. Smirking, The Master leaned upward, lips dangerously close to the other time lords.

“I came to give you something, my dear.” His breath ghosted across the Doctors lips, making the other time lord swallow and start to breath deeper. Pulling away, The Master removed his hand from his back, and placed a red, thorn less rose in the Doctors hand. Caught of guard, The Doctor looked down and his hearts skipped a beat at what lay in his hands.

A single red rose, meaning...I love you.

“Master...” The Doctor whispered, voice cracking just the slightest. He clenched the expensive suit, and pulled the Master in for a deep kiss. Moaning in surprise, The Master kissed back, his own hands going to grip the Doctors arms. “I wanted it to be you...” The Doctor mumbled against the Masters lips, holding the time lord close to his body. The Master took this time to gently slip his tongue inside the Doctors mouth, more then ready to explore the new territory. Groaning in satisfaction, the Doctor pulled the Master even closer, wanting every inch of their bodies to touch.

 

“Doctor.” The Master gasped, feeling his blood rush south when the blonde gently bit on his bottom lip, tugging on it before shoving his tongue right back in. The dark haired time lord took advantage of this, and hungrily sucked on the invading tongue. At this sensation, the Doctor let out a deep moan, practically melting into the others arms.

“Master, oh Rassilon.” At hearing his name spoken in such a dirty tone from his Doctor, The Master closed his eyes in bliss, drinking up all of the Doctors needy words. He pressed his face against the Doctors neck, lips leaving a trail of goosebumps at every piece of skin they touched. Grinning against the neck, The Master nuzzled at the skin, beard scratching at the sensitive neck. Gasping, the Doctor threaded his fingers through the Master dark hair, clutching it tightly. Suddenly, the Doctor caught a familiar whiff, and nearly laughed at his bad deduction skills.

“Have you been spraying the roses with your cologne?” The Doctor asked, trying not to laugh. Raising an eyebrow, the Master gave the Doctor a confused look. Blushing, the Doctor shrugged. “Some of the roses have the smell of your cologne..” the Doctor explained, and smiled when he felt the Master lay a soft kiss to his neck.

“Do you like it?” The Master asked, wrapping his arms around the Doctor, enjoying this moment. 

“Yes, in fact, I do.” he responded, laying his head against the Masters shoulder. Smiling, the Master ran a hand through the soft, blonde hair, playing with it.

“I love you.” The Master whispered, and held his breath, not sure what to expect next.

“I love you too.” The Doctor said, his voice soft and tender. Letting out a relived breath, the Master just kept his arms around the other, not ever going to let go.

 

 


End file.
